


Constant Glare

by SquirrelKiln



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Gen, It's just fun in theory honestly like people have their Linksonas I'm gonna have a FF Sona, It's just me. But with a null void projector and a hoverboard., That's right I'm making FF fics now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which everyone thinks the Hero is a hardass for an absurdly long time.Anyway this idea came to me in the middle of adventuring and it was the funniest thing so I stopped playing to write it. Even if it's short it was fun... I wanna write more for FF after doing this one.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Constant Glare

**Author's Note:**

> MC = Main Character, or the player (you! if you'd like to think about it that way).

Everyone knew about  _ The Hero _ . It was previously a vague umbrella term for the hundreds of heroes that consistently helped Earth out against monsters, villains, the undead, aliens, so on and so forth. But eventually it changed to describe and name one--this Hero was someone specifically called on by the leaders of the Fusion Fighters. The MC (as they were more “formally” known by) was someone to fear. Not only were they dragged through time to be used in turning the tides of the battle against Fuse but they always seemed so valiant in their efforts like a modern knight in shining armor.

… The only issue with that was MC wasn’t a very people-y person. They always seemed to be out and about, only staying in communication hubs long enough to get supplies, empty inventory, and receive/hand off missions. They never  _ stopped  _ being intense, you could see it on their face no matter where they are. Taking a break to sit down and clean their weapon, they have a constant scowl. Helping transport food and supplies, they glare when you call their name. Sometimes they ignore people entirely or get  _ way _ too close before speaking.

But maybe that’s just how some heroes were. After all, dealing with so much violence and responsibility, dying repeatedly, must take a toll on them that no civilian could ever imagine. Who could blame MC for being angry about the cards they’ve been dealt? All anyone did was stay out of their way and help when they could.

One day as they returned from a drop off in the Peach Creek Commons, they walked up to the Monkey Skyway Agents for a ride elsewhere. That is until they heard a new vendor preaching his prices.

“The coolest shades around!” Numbuh 2020 boasted from his place next to the Agents’ transport. He was still verbally advertising when he realized the Hero themself was  _ right next to him _ . He jumped just about a foot in the air by the death glare he was getting from the aforementioned Hero.

“You’re a vendor, right?” They asked. 2020 nodded in response, though answered aloud when he didn’t get a reaction.

“Y-yeah. I sell glasses and goggles and--” He was cut off before he could finish.

“Do you do prescription?” MC asked expectantly.

“Um, yeah. All of my wares immediately adjust to the wearer’s prescription if they need them.” 2020 took a tentative step away from the other.

“Can I see your wares, please?”

After a bit of fumbling around with the available items, MC came out with a set of normal, square-framed glasses. They carefully set the frame on their face and looked around slowly. That eternal glare they had dropped immediately and--

“A-are you okay? Are they hurting? Do you need a medic?” 2020 fumbled over himself when he realized the Hero was crying. He really hoped he didn’t just debilitate the Hero. That would  _ not _ be good for business or for Earth.

“No, no, it’s just--a Fusion Monster broke my glasses near the beginning of my adventure. I’ve been struggling to see for  _ months. _ Opticians are practically non-existent nowadays… Thank you so much.” MC took 2020’s hands and pressed more Taros than the glasses were worth into them before leaving. 2020 stood flabbergasted as he watched the MC rub at their eyes with their palm before being carried away by the Skyway Agents.

“Did I just advance the battle against Fuse?” 2020 asked himself under his breath. Maybe those recruitment posters were right about  _ everyone  _ being a hero in the war against--

“Eh, no more than the rest of us,” a Skyway Agent said bluntly as he picked something from his fur. 2020 gave him a sharp look.

“Let me have my moment, man!” He whined.


End file.
